Doomed
by FalasOrien
Summary: Story of a forgotten battle oneshot .. Im new at this so bear with me rr plz


Doomed

I do not own starcraft or any of its characters

Troops were streaming in and out of the colony stronghold known as Kortn VII, carrying on their regular life styles, like an ordinary day. Little did the soldiers and civilians of this town know that this day would be the day they were destined to fall. The day started off normal for all the soldiers', the occasional zerg assaults at the front, the occasional disappearance of a farmer in some remote rural area, the usual occurrences.

Indeed the day seemed to perfect to be real, it was near noon when something seemed to be amiss. A deadly silence fell upon the horizon. The usual chatter of the local wildlife had died out, the random reports from locals too disappeared. The troops within the front subconsciously began checking their weapons scanning the horizon with wary eyes searching for something that was not known to them. As the sun reached its highest point a commotion of stampeding feet could be heard. The earth rumbled as if the earth itself was quaking in fear of what was coming.

Than as if a flood of mangled death were approaching they appeared, the zerg brood. Over the horizon the collective whole of what remained of the broods on the backwater planet emerged, snarling in what could only be described as a horrendous manner. The marines in their bunkers knew with a sinking sense of forlorn that this was their day, the day where the strength of their people would be tested.

Marines gripped their rifles forcefully peering over the edges of their view ports with undisguised fear, yet within their eyes held determination and faith that perhaps they would pull through this ordeal, and that just maybe after this whole ordeal was over they would attain peace at last. Suddenly as if some hidden signal had been fired the zerg began their charge, rushing down from the hill in a singular body letting lose bloodcurdling snarls as the faster zerglings took the lead of the oncoming swarm.

The bleakness of the situation was apparent to those facing the swarm, yet never for a moment did their resolve weaken, and as the swarm fell within firing range hails of bullets burst from the rifles of the defense corps. Volley after volley of bullets made contact into the flood heading their way, bodies fell yet never did the swarm slow. Those of the zerg that fell were quick to be replaced and slowly doubt began filling the minds of the marines as their endless onslaught appeared to have no apparent effect on their targets. Fear began gripping their hearts eating away at their resolve, as the zerglings came closer and closer until they reached the bunker lines. Anguished screams of their comrades could be heard over the radio signals as bunkers crumbled under the unyielding assaults by the zerg.

Slowly the defenses that once defended the colony of Kortn VII began to fall, as the swarm ebbed their way closer to the stronghold. Marines looked around themselves, watching as the nightmare before them unfolded still refusing to yield to their assaulters, continuing to fire into the dark blanket of bodies that now covered them. The stench of death hung heavily in the air and fatigue began affecting those that still remained.

Than suddenly as if the nightmare was over, the dark cloud receded and once again a silence fell upon the front. Nothing could be heard spare the clanging of marine rifles as some fell down from exhaustion. Marines emerged from their bunkers and looked in bewilderment as the once invincible swarm appeared to be defeated. As minutes passed by the corps grew more and more confident in their victory over the enemy and began celebrating their success. Deciding to alert High Command of the latest event that unfolded, a lone lieutenant was chosen and sent off on a vulture hover cycle to the stronghold to report the news.

As the lieutenant mounted his vulture a sudden rumble erupted behind him, peering over his shoulder the lieutenant saw dirt fly in the air as zerg burst from the ground, advancing once again upon the tattered remains of the defense corps. Shouts of surprise could be heard and the desperate scramble of marines running back towards their bunkers racing the oncoming swarm back to their defensive lines. The Lieutenant tried to run back towards the line to help his comrades, but as the first of the zerg caught up with the running forces he realized the futility of his actions, and saw little good that could be achieved. He mounted his vulture once again determined to alert the stronghold before the zerg arrived.

Pushing his vulture to the max the lieutenant soon left the carnage behind him still hearing the anguished screams of his comrades as the last of them fell to the onslaught. Looking back the lieutenant spared himself a glance at the burning wreckage as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The men he once knew as brothers had fallen, and he knew it in his heart that he owed it to them to inform the stronghold, so their death would not be in vain.

When he reached the stronghold news spread rapidly among the populace, the zerg were expected to arrive within the hour, and preparations were being made. Marines and citizens alike began arming themselves for the upcoming conflict, and much like the defense corp at the front, they too realized the inevitable loss they would face. As the zerg approached the outer walls of KortnVII the people looked on with determined gazes lifting their rifles as the swarm approached.

Hails of bullets were let lose upon the zerg once again as they approached yet the oncoming swarm proved to be too much for the people and soon the forces were at the gates. Coming to the realization that they would soon be overwhelmed the desire to survive fell from the peoples minds, as a new thought filled them with a new inner peace. No longer were they fighting for their own survival, but now they were fighting to prevent the zerg from passing. With every zerg they took down one less zerg would survive to harm humanity.

As the zerg broke through the gates man after man, woman after woman fell to their attacks fighting. Yet as they fell they all knew within their hearts and minds that they did what they could for their people. Their fight had now ended and a hard earned peace fell upon them as they sunk into their endless slumber one by one.

The Lieutenant watched from the tower as once again people fell around him, deciding that he would go down no less honourable than his brothers and sisters he rushed out into the fray to join the battle for humanity. In the end the people of Kortn VII fell as equals, brother and sisters in arms against the endless crusade against the zerg.

The loss of Kortn VII sounded an anguish cry across the Terran Dominion telling the story of patriotism and selflessness. Those who heard rose up and for once in Terran history all of humanity's hearts were joined as one, and together perhaps their would be a survival for humanity after all.

The end


End file.
